


Savage

by Longmuzi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longmuzi/pseuds/Longmuzi
Summary: - it’s just an explicit part of my whole essay- l will translate it into English version and put the whole story on AO3 one day ……perhaps 😣
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Blanc & Antibug | Ladybug
Kudos: 8





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> \- it’s just an explicit part of my whole essay  
> \- l will translate it into English version and put the whole story on AO3 one day ……perhaps 😣

Savage 🚗

Adrien手指滑过她的脖颈，一直游走到胸部，他从浴袍内把手伸进去，抚摸到柔软细腻的胸部，手掌笼罩着轻轻按摩

从深吻中放开Marinette，可怜的女孩马上吐出小猫一般的吟叫声，他低低的笑着，嘴唇下移咬开浴袍的腰带，让整个女孩毫无遮掩的暴露在她面前

Adrien再次从肚皮一路亲吻到胸口，他含住女孩敏感的红珠，舌尖逗弄着引得她咯咯轻笑

“嗯…有点痒…哈哈哈别弄了”

Adrien调皮的亲吻她的脖颈，引来少女剧烈的颤抖，她整个身体都紧绷了，这比碰她胸部引起的反应还要厉害

原来这里是她的敏感点，Adrien故意浅浅的咬住她的喉咙，从下巴一直舔舐到锁骨中间，反反复复，不厌其烦的折磨她白皙漂亮的脖颈

Marinette挺起上半身似乎想要逃离，殊不知这样更方便了那个坏心眼的人的动作，他压住女孩的身体，在她的脖子上吮出一颗可爱的草莓，Marinette呜咽着快要哭出来了

Adrien必须承认，他变成Chat Blanc之后，好像性格是更坏了一些，对Mari的性欲也变得比曾经更甚，他骨节分明的手指滑过她的胸部，轻点她柔软的腰肢，然后来到少女最敏感的区域

他在女孩的内裤上缓慢的画圈，然后手指伸向了大腿之间的空隙，揉按中间隐秘的地方，每当Marinette因为刺激想要逃开的时候，他就轻舔一口她的脖子，身下的少女立马就认输服软了

手指按压着内裤中小小的凸起，他不在满足于隔着一层布料，于是他身体下移，牙齿咬下内裤的边缘，缓缓的拉下湿透的内裤

现在的女孩完全是毫无遮挡物了，她的腿被Adrien分开，架在他的肩膀上，Adrien品尝着柔嫩香软的大腿内侧肌肤，少女娇美的阴部越发湿润，像是哭泣的小孩请求他的爱抚

“Mari，你一直在哭”

“我没有哭”但她的声音里明显带有哭腔

“我是说下面”

Adrien两只手揉捏着花瓣，缓缓打开，他一节手指伸进去立马感受到温暖湿润的内壁包裹着他

“你…慢一点”Marinette脚趾都蜷缩了起来

“快一点？”

“慢…一点”

Adrien唇边是打算恶作剧一样的笑容：“你求求我？”说罢他伸出舌头品尝着颤抖的花朵

Marinette整个人都软了，快感如电流一般窜动在全身，Adrien动情的舔舐她，手指揉捏那个凸出的小豆豆

可怜的女孩坚持一会之后就丢盔弃甲，花瓣因为高潮还在痉挛的收缩着，Adrien起身撑在他正上方，欣赏着面透红润的女孩，她此刻毫无招架之力，脆弱如同易碎的蓝玫瑰

“看起来很可怜啊～”

Marinette不服气他得意而轻佻的笑容，自己乱七八糟的，身前的男人还是那么玉树临风，连裤子都穿的好好的，她猛的起身，Adrien懵了一瞬，毫无防备的被女孩压在身下

Marinette亲吻他颈边的纹身，舌尖一路滑到胸口，逗弄了一番之后又转移阵地，亲吻他紧实到腹肌，她手没有停下，脱去了对方的睡裤，握住他坚挺的阴茎，Adrien立刻深吸了一口气

女孩磨人的嘴唇移到他耳垂边，低低的笑着：“看起来有只小猫很心急”

Adrien无法否认，他扭头去追逐Marinette的嘴唇，但被她灵巧的躲过了，她头部移到手指按摩的部位，张嘴含住尖端

原本掌控大局的Adrien不淡定了，他性感的低吼一声，眼睛瞬间长大，口腔内壁包裹的感觉实在太好，他险些缴械投降

他看着女孩灵活的舌头，从尖端一直舔舐到两侧鼓鼓的圆球，含弄一番之后又回到顶端，舌尖想要试探着伸进那个小孔，Adrien仰头粗重的呼吸着

太爽了，Marinette那张甜美的脸，此刻在做着可以说是下流的事情，心头涌上强烈的满足感，他想得到更多，也想让Marinette和他一样快乐

Marinette停顿了一会，在她打算含的更深的时候，Adrien伸手拖住了她的下巴制止了她的行动，指腹温柔的抚摸着女孩的棱角

“可以了我的小公主，我很满足”

他把她拉起来绵长的亲吻，之后又压在身下，拿出床头柜一个安全套，然后身子一沉把自己浅浅的嵌入到女孩的身体里，刚开始就感觉到极度的紧致，他尽量放松Marinette，爱抚着她的身体，直到女孩可以容纳之后，才开始缓慢的把自己全部推进去

内壁紧紧的吸附着他，Marinette咬住下唇不让自己发出尴尬的呻吟，但Adrien手指打开了她的嘴巴，两指伸进去调皮的逗弄她的舌头

“不要遮掩，我想要你在哭泣中叫我的名字”

“我不会…哭的”Marinette倔强的看着他，这人说话真是太可笑了

“是嘛”Adrien一改刚才的温柔，猛的一推，女孩立刻就哦了一声，他不打算停下了，连续快速的撞击着，在她体内旋转企图找到那个敏感点夺取全部的控制

不久他就发现藏匿其中一个突出的小点，攻击一下，Marinette身子便剧烈的颤动，泪水不受控的从眼角流下

Adrien了然的笑笑，他持续撞击着，折磨着那里，耳边是少女求饶的哭喊

“叫我的名字，Adrien”

“Aa…Aa……Adrien”

“Mon chaton”

“mon…mon…chat…chaton”

“继续”

Marinette在他的折磨下又连续叫了好几次，她最后一声落下的时候就到达了顶峰，大脑一片空白，Adrien善良的给了她喘息的时间，他亲吻着Mari纤细光滑的小腿

“乖～”

Marinette累坏了，眼睛不由自主就闭上了，余光看到Adrien又从床头柜内拿了一个新的安全套

“你干什么？”

Adrien俯身亲吻她，吮吸着她的下唇，然后坏笑着说：“我在没有满足为止都不打算停”

“我好困……我要睡觉”

“没关系的宝贝，你睡你的，我们不要互相干扰”

但你现在就在干扰我！

Marinette太累了，她四肢无力都懒得去推搡他，Adrien躺下抬起她搭在上方的修长玉腿，从侧面进入

女孩嘤嘤缀泣，小奶猫般可爱又娇嫩，身后的坏人心有些软，安抚的吻落在她的脸蛋上，身下却还是无情的推动着

Marinette那晚又被迫承受了两次


End file.
